The Ignotus
The Ignotus is the name given to the parasitic lifeforms and servant of the nowhere-God Lucien Shiokar who maintain a vast empire spanning much of the north of the world. Conflicting stories about the origins of the Ignotus exist, but their intentions remain clear; cover the world in a shroud of grey darkness in the name of their single-minded god. Origins The Runeblade Calesvol Within the great Darkness, a race of Demons is known to exist. Although these creatures have no name, they're key characteristic is the ability to appear as swords or other weapons of war in the material realm. Calesvol, blade of the Dead, was a Demon formed by the Darkness with the purpose of creating the great plague of Undeath and consuming the world. Calesvol manifested in the word, and unleashed the first Blight of Undeath, but was stopped at the battle of Arkon's fall, his sould being imprisoned in his own blade. It was burried deep in the Dark Forests of the Deadwood, awaiting for the Champion of Darkness to retreave it. Many adventurers sought out Calesvol, thinking it was a blade of great holy power. Any who were not worthy and touched the blade were killed instantly. Lucien Shiokar Lucien Shiokar was the Lord of the Angelus armies. He wanted to kill the Demon Lord Dagon who was attacking the Mortal plane, but he did not know how to do it. Hearing of the Blade's great power, Lucien decided that it was the only thing able to kill the Demon Lord. Setting out on a long quest, Lucien's path would soon take a dark turn. As he grew closer, the whipser's of Calesvol grew stronger, and Lucien became slowly more corrupt. When he finally reached the blade, Lucien was completelly mad, and upon taking it, was filled with great power. Lucien himself became a Demon Lord, and in turn, the Archdemon of the Undead. He lead another blight against the Mortal realms, but he too was also stopped, if not for a moment. Fleeing far into the Northern Lands of Darkness, Lucien resided, plotting to invade the world once more. The ultimate peace The ultimate peace is the term used to describe the aims and desires of Lucien Shiokar and his Ignotus. Driven mad by visions of chaos and death, Lucien hopes to entirely irradiate all life in the universe, eventually leaving only a dark silence that existed before the arrival of the creators. To Lucien, this silence is utter peace, and so in a sense his Ignotus represent the highest, most corrupt form of order that can be imagined. His army of enslaved undead obey his every word, and truly if the Ignotus were to conquer all, there would be no war or suffering. The world would slowly fade into nothingness, and to Lucien, this is the only way the solitude of the past can be restored. This conflicts directly with the desires of the Old Gods, who although do desire the destruction of the world, wish to create an existence of constant change and corruption. In truth, the Demoyeman Gods desire pure chaos, for they are Gods of change and fluctuation. Ignotus disease mutations * Kraken Lords ** White Shadows ** Prime Kraken Lords ** Mundus 'raised' Kraken Lord * Valikir * Nightmare shades * The Lost/Lost Ghosts (also known as soul soldiers) * Alpha Ignotus * Lesser Ignotus * Countless other undead abominations Alpha Ignotus * Lucien Shiokar, the Master of masters. * Severus the disciple * Artuk - Kraken Lord seen in the steppes of Rexus Infinitus * Ignis the fallen Blackheart * Gahal Notes * Possibly have Lucien's name always as Lucien, even when an Angelus, rather than Artemis * Removed line- The Necromantic magic of the Ignotus is green, as opposed to the red of the Dark Gods. - no longer seems relevant as demonic energy can be green too. * Shadow magic is a mysterious magical force, mostly unexplored and unknown, being more mysterious than fel demonic magic. It is said to come from the void and to be wrapped in the whispers of the maddening unknown. Lucien is often named the lord of darkness. * Lucien may originally have been corrupted by the Demoyema, possibly enslaved by them? The Ignotus broke free however. Maybe Calesvol was of a demonic origin, and was intended to find one worthy to prepare Semperia for a demonic invasion. However so strong was Lucien that he retained his free will entirely, casting out the demons. Ignotus Warrior.jpg Undead army by chevsy.jpg Necromancer4.png Necromancer s call by athayar-d48u2vd.jpg Azhag the slaughterer.jpg IGNOTUS.gif